1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic terminal including a display unit, an input correction method performed in the electronic terminal, and a program for achieving the input correction method.
2. Description of Related Art
Various processing operations of electronically reading a picture or a character handwritten on paper or the like to obtain image data or character data have been performed.
In this case, a method of preparing an input pen designed for handwriting detection as a writing implement and causing a receiver near the input pen to detect handwriting obtained by the movement of the input pen on paper is actually used.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-309474 describes an example in which an input pen is configured to output an infrared signal and an ultrasonic signal from a leading end thereof at the same time and a receiver disposed near the input pen receives the infrared signal and the ultrasonic signal and detects handwriting. In this case, the receiver performs processing for detecting the position of the leading end of the pen on the basis of the difference between a time at which the infrared signal is received and a time at which the ultrasonic signal is received. By repeatedly performing this position detection processing at short intervals, the change in the position of the leading end of the pen is detected and handwriting is detected.
Any handwriting detection receiver having a function of receiving an infrared signal and an ultrasonic signal may be used. For example, when a radiotelephone terminal called smartphone has a function of receiving an infrared signal and an ultrasonic signal, the radiotelephone terminal can have a handwriting detection function.